


【偉信】蜚蜚

by justlieinthesouth



Category: Weishin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlieinthesouth/pseuds/justlieinthesouth
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk





	【偉信】蜚蜚

\- - - 仿似懸崖上戀愛 其實有多精彩

01

晚上十時多，李鎮赫打開屋子大門。

空無一人。

朝四周探探頭，屋子裡就像平日一樣的漆黑一片，卻總讓李鎮赫覺得與往日不同。

好像是⋯⋯氣息不同？

念頭轉瞬即逝，李鎮赫自嘲似的笑了笑。

單身男人住的房內怎會有其他人的氣息，更不要說他前幾天才跟男朋友分手了。

對，李鎮赫是個同性戀者。

現在社會開放，同性戀也不會被人歧視，李鎮赫早在大學畢業就跟家人出櫃了。

突然的寶貝兒子說自己喜歡男人，是父母也會接受不了吧。

然而，兒子大了，還管得了這樣多麼？

只要不要胡混就可以了。

李鎮赫把平常生活跟私生活分得很開，就算私生活有多胡鬧，在父母面前，他還是一個成熟穩重的兒子。

說成熟穩重也不為過分，二十六歲就當上國際貿易部總經理，沒半點城府和才能又怎能當上金融界有名才俊。

多少美女適逢晚宴舞會對“金融才俊”前仆後繼，不知道是衝著他金光閃閃的名號還是他長得很不賴的顏。

可惜，才子「不愛美女愛男人」，謝絕胭脂水粉靠近古龍水。

分手嘛，也沒什麼大不了，這社會上不是分就是合，分開了又怎樣。

反正李鎮赫也不會談戀愛後就修身養性。

從另一方面來說，“身”就是要修的。

至於“性”嘛，是男人就不會忍。

誰叫大多數男性生物是上半身君子，下半身禽獸的分裂人格。

想起來，也很久沒有去尋找獵物了。

打個炮，開個房，來個419。

完美的晚上，迎接美好的明天。

正當李鎮赫正準備再次踏出門口時，口袋中的電話響起來。

一則短訊傳入電話中。

【KWS：我回來了。】

【KWS：先去你家。】

啊，是今天晚機，差點忘了。

【LJH：金設計師餓了嗎？】

【KWS：不樂意？】

【LJH：吃炒年糕嗎？】

金宇碩最喜歡吃炒年糕。

【KWS：外帶米腸湯。】

李鎮赫看到“米腸湯”這三個字，好像也有點餓的感覺。

對方正在輸入⋯⋯

【KWS：要熱的。】

【LJH：嗯。】

02

金宇碩把電話扔回口袋，抬起頭，看到夜空漆黑一遍。

市區的夜空還真是比不上郊外好。

扶了扶在倫敦新買的的畫家帽，隨手截停了一輛計程車。

“司機，麻煩江南區xxx。”

真期待熱騰騰的炒年糕，還有他喜歡吃的米腸湯。

【JHK：到了打電話給我，下來接你。】

【KWS：嗯。】

金宇碩關上車窗，緊緊握著亮起螢幕的電話。

李鎮赫，我也有點想你了。

“沒見你半年，你又重新裝潢了？”

披著雪花踏進李鎮赫位處江南區的高級公寓，金宇碩睨了眼正在脱圍巾的人。

“嗯。”

“還真是有錢沒地方花⋯⋯”

李鎮赫笑了笑，接過金宇碩手上的行李袋，放到主臥房內。

“品味不錯⋯⋯誒，不對。”金宇碩室內設計的專業上身，皺起眉頭環視著客廳，“李鎮赫，你能不能別再把你的雪寶放在真皮梳化上。”

這可是自己在歐洲訂回來的Giovanni‘s Slight，虧自己還說他有品味。

金宇碩搖搖頭，正準備轉身走入廚房繼續看裝潢時，卻被男人一把抱進擁裏。

03

半年未見的欲望與火花因為目光的相撞而一下子爆發出來。

李鎮赫吻住金宇碩因長期飛行時間而略帶乾枯的嘴唇，一點一點的滋潤著他。

金宇碩略抬起頭，雙手被收攏在男人的胸前。

舌頭襯著金宇碩微張開口的瞬間，鑽進他溫熱的口腔，追奪著他靈巧的舌頭。

二人舌戰著，讓這場霸道卻溫柔的戰爭暴露於空氣中。

一步、一步、一步，男人不斷的侵略，金宇碩無力抵抗，只得閉上眼，不斷的向後走。

男人輕柔的脱下對方頂上的畫家帽，瞧了眼那頭紅髮，忍不住笑道，“怎麼突然染髮了？”

“不好看嗎？”

“好看死了。”李鎮赫一把抱起金宇碩，沒什麼重量的感覺讓李鎮赫皺著眉頭，一邊盤算著要把金宇碩的體重給養回來，不斷加深這個足以吞噬二人的吻。

雙雙倒在黑色的沙發上，男人的手向下移，從瘦弱的背脊到纖幼的腰肢，來回撫摸，慰藉著對方孤寂的靈魂。

李鎮赫吻住他白哲的頸項，隔住金宇碩的白襯衫吻著他的鎖骨，兩顆紅櫻在濕透的襯衫底下無聲綻放。

大手離開了無堪一握的腰肢，來到身下人脆弱的部位。

脱下他貼身的皮褲，露出了白色內褲。

白色，本應純潔，在李鎮赫的眼中，白色卻是魅惑的根源。

引誘著他，步入情慾的枷鎖。

拉下內褲，粗糙的大手覆在脆弱的柱身，上下擼動。

“嗯唔⋯⋯”金宇碩打著冷顫，低吟了一聲，一雙大腿不自覺地收緊。

小傢伙被人邪惡的玩弄著，時快時慢的擼動替金宇碩帶來滅頂的快感。

天堂與地獄，也不過是一線之隔。

白液終於在顫抖的身子下發洩出來，李鎮赫就著白液，探進後庭，探索著那尚未綻開的花心。

草草做了擴張，李鎮赫一個挺身，埋進金宇碩溫熱的小穴。

熟悉的感覺一湧而上，多年的做愛經驗早已讓李鎮赫對金宇碩的身體瞭如指掌。

既定程序的原始律動，大汗淋漓的肉體緊緊貼在一起，分享著彼此的熱情。

春色無邊。

04

做愛，做。愛。

有性沒愛，何來做愛。

頂多叫上床。

但上床的人，也分很多種。

他會是愛人，但也會是一夜情對象，更可以是炮友床伴。

說穿了，李鎮赫跟金宇碩，也不過是炮友床伴關係。

也好，起碼不是一夜情對象，不用昨天晚上胡混在一起，今天早上問你是誰。

在眾人的眼裡，金宇碩跟李鎮赫，是比兄弟還兄弟。

在這個互相消費的愛情世界，付出真心就免了，玩玩就行。

李鎮赫就像一隻沒腳的小鳥，成天在樹林中展翅高飛，卻不會找一個落腳點。

這個世界上有沒有一個真正讓他定下來過日子的人？

讓他定下來過日子的人，就像找一個會跟你一起去吃街邊的炒年糕一樣難。

其實，也不是沒有。

李鎮赫願意在金宇碩回來的時候把時間全都留給他，卻不會在金宇碩離開的時候修身養性。

肉體與靈魂契合，李鎮赫卻不願意被捆綁着，就如同金宇碩是否會為了他，再也不回巴黎？

他沒有問金宇碩，也沒打算去問。

05

“這次回來，待多久？”吃了一口早已冷掉的米腸湯，李鎮赫皺起眉，停下動作。

“冷掉就去熱一下才吃，順便把我的炒年糕也熱一下。”抬起躺在李鎮赫大腿的頭，金宇碩抓緊蓋住自己的毛毯，側身把咖啡几上的炒年糕遞給剛起身穿好褲子的李鎮赫。

“懶人。”

“不讓啊？”

“讓⋯⋯怎會不讓？”從開放式廚房看到金宇碩光裸著背部，躺在沙發上，身上只有一張毛毯，忍不住開黃腔，“我不讓⋯⋯我怕你的腰受不了。”

“不安好心的。”金宇碩縮了縮小腿，12月的寒風還真是叫人不爽。

“我是怕你回不了事務所，”李鎮赫無所謂的笑了笑，“要不然勝宇哥又要罵我。”

“罵你也是對的，誰讓你把我給折騰得下不了床。”

端著熱好的炒年糕去客廳，放它在几上，李鎮赫拾回一開始的問題，“待多久？”

“不知道。”

“哦。”

氣氛一下子冷了下來，金宇碩不自然的坐直了身，推了推身邊的人，“喂，熱好了嗎？”

看到逐漸滑下的毛毯，嫩滑白哲的肌膚上印著一個又一個吻痕，看得李鎮赫又要硬起來。

“喏，小心熱。”忍住心裏那些小心思，李鎮赫遞了塊年糕給他。

“啊⋯⋯熱⋯⋯”

一口咬下年糕的人熱得快要哭出來了，早知道就不這樣心急。

“我給你吹一下。”

“吹什麼？”

金宇碩才意會到自己說了什麼，轉頭一看，便看到一臉壞笑的李鎮赫。

“啊，想什麼啊你！”一手抄起旁邊的雪寶打在李鎮赫壯碩的肩膀，“又在耍流氓。”

06

“我只對你耍流氓。”李鎮赫想也不想的接了一句。

金宇碩不禁一怔。

李鎮赫，你別這樣子，別給希望我好不好。

因為，我會可怕地當成真實的。

“咳⋯⋯”也許也想到自己說的話好像越了底線，李鎮赫不自然地咳了咳，沒話找話地問，“吃飽了沒有？”

“嗯，飽了。”金宇碩悶悶不樂地說。

“那麼，睡吧。”

“嗯。”

“李鎮赫。”

在這個已經快有半年沒躺下的床上，金宇碩的意識清醒得可怕。

“嗯？”李鎮赫把手攔在金宇碩的腰上，模糊的問道。

“你⋯⋯”

男人的氣息噴散在自己的脖子上，金宇碩低下頭，看著緊緊環抱住自己腰身的手，忍不住撫上去。

金宇碩是懦弱的。

比起把事情給說清楚，把感情理清，他更願意繼續著這種不清不白的關係裡。

“睡吧。”


End file.
